Forever Autumn
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Gilbert tries to win his Prince's heart, but his efforts were in vain. Ernest/Elliot. Eventually, Ernest/Gilbert. Yaoi. Character death!
1. From The Very Beginning

**A/N: Thought I'd try my hand at a Pandora Hearts multi-fic. If the characters are a bit off, forgive me. Oh, warnings of rape in later chapters. For this story, they aren't related to each other, even though they might have the same surname. Just though I'd tell you so you won't think of it as incest. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

It was the dead of winter and a struggling figure treaded through the snow looking for some firewood. The harsh December wind stung the man's exposed skin as he grasped yet another frozen branch from the ground. He looked longingly down the hill at the black wide-spread mansion. He would do anything, go through Hell and back just for his Prince, his master.

As the man walked back towards the warm comforts of the mansion, in one of the windows he spotted a figure pressed almost pleasurably against the window. The half naked figure was one of the slaves that he had worked with, the one that the Prince cherish most of all; Elliot Nightray.

With head held low in heartache, the man trudged towards the front door, flinging it open and closed. He didn't want any snow to be flown in, or another harsh punishment would be inflicted over the already healing wounds. The raven haired man began prepping the fireplace and warming the living room with the bright orange light. He smiled at the warmth and looked up at the winding staircase that led to the second floor and to where his master would be with his cherished slave.

Just then footsteps were heard and down descend was the master himself. The man rushed over to the bottom of the staircase and bowed slightly, greeting the sandy blonde prince,

"Ernest-sama . . ."

"Did you already do the dishes?" the man replied. Startled, the slave shook his head,

"Not yet! I'm getting to that right away!"

"Do it! After the dishes, then I want you to tend to the horses out in the shed," Ernest stated glaring down at the raven haired man.

"Yes!"

"Good . . ." the sandy blonde prince stated and then went to sit in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" the slave wondered.

"I would like for you to fetch me my book from my room," Ernest stated and the slave nodded oblivious to the smirk displayed on the older man's lips.

-x-

The slave rushed up the winding staircase and headed down the dark hallway to his master's room. He pushed inside and spotted the other slave walking out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing here in Ernest-sama's bedroom, you lowlife," the brown haired man spat. The raven haired slave turned away, already scanning the room for the said book. Just when he was reaching for the white-bound hardback, he was suddenly pushed up against one of the walls in the room,

"Don't you dare ignore me, Gilbert!"

"Ernest-sama has ordered me to give him his book," the raven answered. Elliot drew his hands back and snatched the white book from the bedside table and headed for the door,

"I'll give it to him. Don't you have other chores to do?"

Gilbert bit his lip , now alone in the room. He didn't know how long he'd let Elliot treat him this way. Sure he let his master, but never anyone who was just as equal status as him. It was beyond irritating.

The raven stormed out of the room and down the hall. Just as he reached the mid area of the staircase, a rough shout of his name made him jump. Gilbert ran the rest of the way down to the living room where Elliot stood next to the red chair smirking and the look on his master's face said that he was beyond mad at him,

"Gilbert, since when did I ask you to let Elliot do your work?"

"I-I didn't! He took it of his own accord!" the raven cried.

"Silence!" Ernest stood up and slapping him on the cheek, "How dare you blame others for your wrongful deeds!"

Gilbert held his stinging cheeks, eyes already watering with the hurt and disappointment. He swallowed thickly, trying to forget the burning sensation in his throat,

"S-Sorry, Ernest-sama . . ."

"Leave! I don't want to see your pathetic face! By midnight, I want the dishes to sparkle and the horses fed, groomed and tucked in. If I see any spots on the dishes or the horses catching sickness, you'll be the first to go. Got it?"

Gilbert shut his eyes and nodded despite the harsh voice, "Yes, Ernest-sama!"

The raven turned away towards the kitchen with the only thought of pleasing his master on his mind.

-x-

After what felt like hours of scrubbing bubbles and watching the ceramic dishes clean, he was mentally wiped out. But he continued forward, wiping his hands on his apron and picked up a bucket of water and a brush. Gilbert started foward for the shed when he heard giggles in the other room. His mind said to forget it, but his heart thought otherwise and found his body walking towards where the door seperated the kitchen to the living room and peeked in. There, he saw his master planting butterfly kisses alongside the jaw of the other slave. Elliot had wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and his legs were on each side of his prince's legs. It was an intimate position, one where the raven had fantasies of himself being in that same place.

Fighting back tears, Gilbert fled to the shed, the image still playing in his mind. When he got to his destination, he set his mind on work and in hopes of impressing his master. He didn't care if their relationship wasn't on a more romantic level like how Elliot had, but he rather like this master/servant relationship. As long as he was by his master's side, he didn't care.

Gilbert smiled and diligently worked until his arms were numb and his mind buzzing for sleep. But like many other nights, he forced himself to stay awake long enough to report back.

It wasn't until a kick to his side and cold water splashing down on him that he jerked awake. He blinked away the water droplets to see Elliot staring down at him and sunlight peering through the cracks in the shed. Gilbert gasped in horror at the sudden realization and pushed past the other man and out of the wooden shed and towards the main house. He ran to where his master was sitting with a cup of tea to his lips.

"E-Ernest-sama . . ." Gilbert panted. Dark eyes looked up from the newspaper and glared,

"You dare sleep before you reported your activities to me? You think I let you eat, sleep and shower here for free?"

"I'm sorry, Ernest-sama," Gilbert apologized and flinched when the newspaper was smacked loudly on the glass table,

"Insolent brat! For the rest of the day, you are not to eat nor sleep. You'll be doing chores after chores until your fingers bleed!"

Gilbert lowered his eyes in rejection, "Yes, Ernest-sama."

It was just like the first day all over again.


	2. Just Saying Sorry, Is Not Enough

**A/N: An update. Might be OOC, might not be. Warning, rape in this chapter. If this is not your cup of tea, then I suggest you hit the back button. I don't own Pandora Hearts or the characters. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

He smelled all over. Gilbert had been working nonstop ever since morning and his stomach growled with imense hunger. Fighting back tears, he bit his lip and continue working until night settled over the land. He looked up with a weary sigh. How he longed for his master's attention, but Elliot had it all. Elliot had never once lifted a finger since he came to the mansion. It was unfair, what did Elliot have that he didn't?

He scrubbed harder on the tiled floor until the door opened harshly and a feet kicked him aside,

"Get out, I'm using the restroom now."

Gilbert glared at Elliot. Just what was so special about him in the first place? He was arrogant, he was rude and most of all, just plain . . .

"Get out!"

. . . annoying.

Gilbert waited until the other slave exited the bathroom and went back in only to see the room a watery mess and towels were on the floor soaking wet.

"Elliot . . ." Gilbert grumbled as the other walked past him. The brown haired boy smirked,

"What? Can't clean it up? Should I tell Ernest-sama of your rebellion?"

"No . . . I'll clean it up," the raven stated and began working. He was so tired and his body hurt all over. It was about 30 minutes later that he was finished and went down to report his success when he stopped to see his master and Elliot participating in an activity that made him jealous. Oh how he wanted to be in that position.

The moans of pleasure and gasp of breathless pants egged the raven on, his hands straying down to his crotch and rubbed his straining erection through the material. He tried to imagine his master's calloused hands, gripping him, stroking his length.

Gilbert watched as Elliot rode their master, his face scrunching in pleasure and his mouth dropped open in a strangle gasp. Then as they both reached their peak, so did Gilbert. He slumped against the stairs and saw through half-closed eyes that Elliot was smirking right at him. The raven burned in embarassment when the brown haired boy feigned a gasp and began pulling away from his embrace,

"Gilbert . . ."

Ernest looked over at him slowly with a slight glare,

"Gilbert, were you watching?"

"I-" Gilbert ran down the rest of the way and stood in front of Ernest and Elliot who still stayed naked on the older man's lap,

"I'm sorry."

"For your punishment, you are to wear this," The sandy blonde lifted the french maid outfit. Gilbert blinked,

"What?"

"You will wear this 24/7, even to bed."

Gilbert couldn't believe it . . . What was going on?

"Yes, Ernest-sama," the raven replied, missing the jealous look on the other boy's face.

-x-

As he got out of the shower, he promptly wore the dress accompanied by a lacy, black garter belt and matching stockings. Gilbert picked up the pair of round glasses and put them on. He looked himself over in the mirror and frowned, why did he have to wear this again?

"Oh, looks good . . ." a voice drawled from behind him. Gilbert looked up in surprise to see Elliot leaning in the doorway.

"What do you want?" the raven coughed.

"Nothing," Elliot stated. Gilbert just rolled his eyes and tried to make past the other slave, but was caught and dragged to one of the rooms.

"Elliot! Elliot, what the hell-?" the raven cried as he was pushed harshly to the bed. He tried to scramble up, but was pinned down by the younger male.

"Ernest-sama's taking a nap right now, we wouldn't want to wake him up now do we?"

The grin that Elliot had on, frightened the raven to the point where he let the other male do whatever he wanted. He watched with bated breath as Elliot pushed up his dress and sat still for a moment, just looking. He didn't know why, but Gilbert blushed and stammered,

"Wh-What . . ?"

"Nothing," Elliot stated and pulled Gilbert's panties aside. Without any warning, without any gentleness, fingers were pushed in. The raven keeled at the pain and cried out.

"Shh! Shut up, Gilbert!"

The thrusting was fast and the stretching was painful. Gilbert panted as the fingers withdrew from his body and something bigger was at his entrance. His eyes widen at what was going to happen next,

"N-No, wait!"

"Why? Saving yourself for Ernest-sama? Never going to happen. I'm going to take it first!"

"Gah!" Gilbert bit his lip at the feeling of being ripped apart. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to struggle for air. It was so painful. The older man closed his eyes, wishing this was over and in the next minute, it was as he felt the other boy's seed shoot inside him. Elliot slumped over him, trying to catch his breath.

"Just know," Elliot sat up, pulling on his pants as he looked over at the lying raven,

"Your body is all mine to play with. Ernest-sama will never look twice at you if he knew that."

Gilbert held in a sob as the door closed and he was left alone.

_Sorry, Ernest-sama. Sorry. . . _


	3. The Party

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Slight non-con in this chapter. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

He had to make preperations. The things that happened last week, were now pushed to the back of the raven's head. He didn't want any negative thoughts at the moment, it was going to be a glorious event tonight and he wouldn't want to be the one to mess it up; his master's birthday party.

Gilbert worked dilligently making Hor'deurves while Elliot was nowhere to be seen.

_Your body is all mine to play with and Ernest-sama will never look twice at you if he knew that._

The raven stopped, his mind already traveling to the darkest part of his heart. He gasped in shock at the arms that was now circling his waist and a body at his back.

"Gil . . . are you almost done?"

Gilbert stopped frozen, "N-No . . ."

"Finish up, I want to do something with you . . ." the voice pouted.

_Your body . . . is all mine._

"NO!" Gilbert shouted, pushing Elliot away from him. The other guy stumbled back, fury flashed on his face as he quickly pinned the raven to the counter; his hands already scrambling at the dress,

"You still haven't learned your lesson from last week? Your body is all mine! Don't you even think that you belong to Ernest-sama! He loves me, he needs me, he WANTS me. Not you!"

Gilbert gasped in pain at the nails that was digging into his hips and the sudden intrusion of the other boy's body made him cry out. Two fingers were jabbed into his mouth to silence him as he was roughly pushed against the counter to get some leverage. The rough sexual act was quick and it left the raven disheveled and Elliot quite satisfied,

"Now hurry up! The guests are going to arrive any minute!"

-x-

The party seemed a success as Gilbert walked around with a tray of drinks. He smiled inwardly when he spotted Ernest talking happily to one of his guest.

_Clink._

_**CRASH!**_

Gilbert looked up through the bangs of his raven hair and quickly gasped, taking a hankerchief out of nowhere and began dabbing at the man's suit,

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

The old man just smiled and brushed it off, earning a shy smile from the raven haired servant. The old man's wife however, was in a state of fury,

"You little ingrate! Do you know how much this suit cost? And look! The wine has already stained it! How are you going to pay for the damages?"

"It's quite alright, Marge. I'll send it to the cleaners first thing in the morning. Don't give this lad anymore trouble," the man smiled but the woman just huffed. Gilbert gave another apologetic bow before cleaning up the mess on the floor. He swept, wiped and dumped the shards outside in a seperate container before heading back inside and tending to the guests.

It wasn't long before the party soon began to die out. Gilbert had just finished thanking the last of the guests for coming by when he turned to stand face-to-face with his prince.

"I-I'm sorry for ruining your birthday party, Ernest-sama. I really tried my best," Gilbert started with a nervous stutter. He anticipated a slap, a yell, anything that would tell him that he had overstepped his lines, but nothing came. The raven looked up from his slightly stiff position to see a smile on the sandy blonde's face,

"E-Ernest-sama?"

"You did a good job, despite that one mistake. Did you know that the mayor invited us to his house next week? He must really like you. It's an honor to be invited to his house and to be in his presence. You, Gilbert, you're my secret weapon from now on."

Gilbert blushed. For once he did the right thing and he even had his prince praise him for a job well done. He was so happy that he could go to sleep smiling,

"Anything for you, Ernest-sama."

-x-

Elliot burned in anger and Gilbert could feel the hate emanating from the sandy blonde even though they were on opposite ends of the room. He tried to avoid the boy's eyes, but knew that if he moved an inch out of the room, Elliot would come rushing after him. So he stood there by the window, running the feather duster along the windowsill, waiting until the other left the room. But it was of no use when Elliot spoke up,

"I'm not leaving until you promise me that you'll leave Ernest-sama alone."

"It's his choice whether or not I'll be in his presence. Maybe if you'll bring the subject up with him, he'll make it happen," Gilbert whispered.

"He'll have my head if I do! Just promise me and we'll forget this ever happened!" Elliot hissed. Gilbert looked up at the sandy blonde finally,

"I can't."

"Excuse me?" Elliot's eyes widened like deer caught in headlights.

"I still have a party to go to with Ernest-sama at the Mayor's house," Gilbert reminded the other slave. Elliot snarled in anger and threw the pice of dirty rag onto the polish wooden floor,

"Have it your way! But you better watch your back, who knows what'll happen when you least expect it."

As Elliot stormed out of the room, Gilbert continued to stand there, the words of the other boy wormed its way under his skin. He didn't want anything to happen to him, not after what the other boy did just yesterday. The thought of that happening for the third time, sent shivers up and down his spine. He wanted so badly to tell his master of what has been going on between him and Elliot, but he didn't want to be a snitch. And if he did tell, would his master even believe him, much less defend him on his behalf?

Quickly dusting the room, he left towards the kitchen where he would begin making lunch and a little dinner snack for the slave that would be at home waiting for their return. In the back of his mind, all Gilbert thought about was spending time with his master, and for the first time, without Elliot watching his every move.


End file.
